memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MJBurrage/archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Further discussion Please do not copy and paste from Wikipedia. Our liscences are incompatable. Jaz talk 03:56, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : Every thing I posted was public domain, so there is no issue. Even if you do not accept that said information is public domain, than it would be my copyright, since I posted it to Wikipedia in the first place. —MJBurrage 05:49, 28 April 2006 (UTC) You may want to check out our chat room, as the conversation on Jaz's talk page was virtually an IM session there for a few min anyway. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:56, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Previous/Next links I don't disagree at all with your reasoning. We (as a community) had this discussion (argument?) several times in the past, in one form or another, such as moving the nav bar to the top, etc., for the same reason. The consensus (by no means unanimous) was to only have it at the bottom. It, like anything else here, is always open to discussion, though. :) Note that the same argument could be made for TV episodes, especially for the longer ones. -- Renegade54 07:32, 2 May 2006 (UTC) USS as United States Spaceship Just for the record, referring to your edits on the registry page, while the "USS" used for the USS Enterprise (XCV 330) may have stood for "United States Spaceship" or "United States Ship", that fact has not been established in canon and therefore cannot be added to the main body of an article, even a list. The same goes for any other speculative registry meanings. --From Andoria with Love 04:19, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Strike that, I just realized you have a question mark beside it. I guess that's okay then. Forget I said anything. I'm an idiot. :P --From Andoria with Love 04:20, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Merging content Hi there :) I just wanted to let you know that we generally do not "merge" by copy&paste, because the edit history won't get moved with the content that way. I believe this is not a big problem in this specific case (MACO and the casualities list), but in the future, it might be best to suggest a merge using the template. Thanks, Cid Highwind 19:54, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Okudas I just wanted to let you know that I don't think its a good idea to combine "D. Okuda" with "Denise Okuda (Starfleet)". Because of the difference in names, combined with the time difference, I don't think the ENT plaque personae are compatible. We need them to be separate, albeit short, article for the basis of a categorization effort I'm working on. I explained myself at Talk:D. Okuda, but you must've missed it. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : I think that one page for the D. Okudas (3) and one page for the M. Okudas (2) is more informative than many seperate tiny articles. They are clearly related by context, name, and source (even if not by family) and having them together is no different than haveing all five Enterprise Dedication Plaques on the same page (as opposed to five seperate pages. —MJBurrage • talk • 19:00, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'd like you to hold off until we get more archivists opinion on this. I believe that keeping the articles separate is much more useful for categorizing the different people as individuals -- which is a standard operating procedure on MA. ::I'm not sure if we have a policy governing this, but I think that what you've done is going to mess up a project I'm in the middle of -- categorizing M. Okuda and D. Okuda separately from Starfleet's Michael and Denise. I had left a note that you could stop, but you seem to have ignored it and started making these major changes. I think the since my categorization project was already underway, you might give me a chance to finish my work -- your edits completely disrupt the categorization i was working on, and thats a little frustrating. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:52, 13 June 2006 (UTC) I added the intro lines to make it clear that I was not trying to claim that they were the same person, simply very similarly named people doing similar things. I was not trying to interfere with what you were doing (and did not realize I was) and had not seen your comment yet when I reverted the Denise article. With respect to your categorization project, couldn't you put the redirect page itself into the category? So for example you could still put the Denise Okuda (UESPA) redirect page in a category (say UESPA personnel), but if somebody clicks on the listing they will be redirected to the one page that lists all three D. Okudas. P.S. Can I help in some way with your project? —MJBurrage • talk • 21:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Please stop merging these articles. It is our policy that one person = one article. -- Jaz talk 21:07, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Where is it said that one person = one article? I thought I was following Editing policy. I certainly did not intend to step on any toes, and do believe that in these cases one article for each set of names (with related redirects) is better than many very short stubs. —MJBurrage • talk • 21:15, 13 June 2006 (UTC) USS Enterprise I appreciate your desire to add more information, but it isn't just a "desire" to keep disambiguation pages light of extra links -- its policy, because the software is designed to automatically read those links. The page you were working on is now called Enterprise history... feel free to go into more detail there, now that it is outside of the strictures of the disambiguation model. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:00, 30 June 2006 (UTC) : This is not a complaint, as I have no problem with the move, but where in the MA policy does it say that a disambiguation page should only be a list of links with no notes? : I was not ignoring any warnings, but trying to explain my past actions—which I realized were going to be undone, when I stumbbled across the /temp page you had created. I had thought that the details made the disambiguation page more usefull, and thought it was consistent with MA policy. —MJBurrage • TALK • 17:51, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha talk:Disambiguation -- Captain M.K.B. 18:27, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Reformatting articles Hi there. Just an FYI, when you consolidate articles or reformat an article with multiple sections, please be aware that there are often anchored links and/or redirects to specific sections of an article. For example, the redirect for "Centimeter" links to "Earth measurements#Centimeter", which no longer exists (the "Centimeter" heading is now "centimeter", and case is significant). I'm sure there are a number of links in articles that go directly to "Earth measurements#Centimeter" as well. All those links (and all the others on that page) need to be fixed when a change like that is made. Thanks! -- Renegade54 18:29, 5 June 2007 (UTC) The proper permissions to use images. Thanks for the link. Really, there is nothing to getting the permissions besides emailing the owner of the image (usually email link ins on the page or website) and asking them. I tell them about MA and give them MA's link so they can check it for themselves. If they agree, they email me a response saying that I can use the images. I have not gotten a refusal yet. Those I have permissions from are impressed with the site, and they appreciate that I am responsible enough to ask their permission to use their intellectual property instead of just taking it. – Orr6000 15:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) CBS/Paramount company pages You know, I think you and I are the only ones who dare to tackle all those company pages, lol! Great job researching, though. By the way, I would like your input at Talk:CBS Studios on whether or not the article should be moved to the official name, CBS Broadcasting, or stay where it is. --From Andoria with Love 09:09, 14 January 2008 (UTC)